Sin título
by maferpotter
Summary: "Esa noche, soñó con rostros pálidos, cabellos blancos y ojos muy azules y redondos yendo y viniendo entre el cantar de cien sapos verdes." Respuesta al reto #18 "amor es amor" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.


**Disclaimer** : el Potterverse le pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a todos quienes comparten los derechos. Esta historia se hizo solo por el disfrute y me siento amparada en la bendición dada por Joanne, quien dijo que le encantan los _fanfics_.

 **Aviso** : este _fanfic_ particita en el reto #18 "amor es amor" del foro _Hogwarts a través de los años_.

 **Sin título**

Desde pequeña, Pansy sabía que sería la esposa de Draco Malfoy.

O de Theodore Nott.

O de Blaise Zabini.

Rogaba que _por favor_ el destino no la obligara a ser la esposa de Vincent Crabbe. Gregogy Goyle podría ser. Era más amable, aunque más tonto. Pero Vincent era muy tosco. Y olía mal.

Sólo tenía siete años, pero Mamá ya la había enseñado a batir las pestañas y sonreír coquetamente. _Tienes cara de perrito, hija_ , le había dicho en alguna ocasión, _así que tienes que aprender a sacar provecho de otras cualidades._

Coquetear era, para Pansy, un recurso vital. Y pronto descubrió que era buena en eso.

Los papás de sus posibles futuros esposos _adoraban_ a la tierna muchachita, con sus ademanes de mujercita y voz cantarina. Mamá sonreía complacida al escuchar los cumplidos que su hija recibía de la visita. Papá también, sobre todo cuando la visita eran algunos de los magos más acaudalados de Bretaña Mágica.

Pronto llegó la tan anhelada carta de Hogwarts y Pansy partió, con el baúl lleno de accesorios y la cabeza plagada de planes.

Jamás, ni por un minuto, se le pasó por la cabeza que _no le gustaban los chicos._

0

Aquello había empezado con mucha sutileza realmente. Una miradita por aquí, una sonrisita por acá… Antes, las demás niñas eran _rivales_ , pero tras algunos años Pansy se sorprendió a sí misma _coqueteando_ con ellas.

Raro.

 _La costumbre_ , se dijo. _Esto de pasármela todo el tiempo entrenándome termina convirtiéndose en algo natural_.

Aunque _natural_ ya no era una palabra que encajara con Pansy. Cabello alisado, rostro maquillado, uñas pintadas, barriga fajada, medias de nylon, dientes blanqueados, y uno que otro _glamour_ cuando tenía días malos… Pansy era la versión _Barbie_ de sí misma. O al menos así pensaría si supiera qué es una _Barbie_.

Claro que había días bastante peculiares. Tanto, que Pansy _casi_ se olvidaba de disfrazarse de mujer y salía del dormitorio como una niña normal. Casi.

Durante su primer año, su presa principal, Draco Malfoy, estuvo todo el curso _obsesionado_ con el bendito Niño-Que-Vivió. Así que para el verano aún no eran novios. Un fracaso estrepitoso, pero había conseguido que intercambiaran cartas. Al menos un par de veces. Cortitas, pero Mamá había decidido que era un buen inicio.

Durante su segundo año, alguien había decidido cazar a los _Sangre Sucia_ , lo cual podría haber sido entretenido _de no ser_ porque Draco, una vez más, estaba más pendiente del drama que de ella. Ese verano apenas recibió una nota escueta, pidiéndole que le devolviera el libro de Pociones que se había traspaleado en su bolso mientras estudiaban para el final.

Pero Pansy se encontraba optimista. Tercer año era _El Año_. Seguro que sí. Se había desarrollado, lo que significaba que _tenía bubis_. Eso tenía que atraerlo sí o sí. Según sabía, era una de las primeras a la que le habían crecido. ¡El triunfo estaba asegurado!

Tercer año empezó con una tradición tan extraña y patética como el director que la había instaurado. Un tal coro abrió el Banquete de Bienvenida cantando _no-se-qué_ de algo malvado que se veía venir.

¿Pero es que a quién se le ocurre…?

El coro ese tenía niños de todas las casas, menos de Slytherin, que se tenían respeto a sí mismos. Y tenían —¡asco!—un sapo gigante en las manos cada uno. _Ew._

Si no hubiese sido por la niñita pálida de la esquina, Pansy posiblemente no recordaría el atroz espectáculo bajo ninguna buena luz. Pero había algo en la niñita que le hizo sentir algo _extraño_ en la barriga perfectamente apretada en un corsé.

Esa noche, soñó con rostros pálidos, cabellos blancos y ojos muy azules y redondos yendo y viniendo entre el cantar de cien sapos verdes.

Y a partir del día siguiente, _no dejaba de verla en todas partes_. Sabía que no era de primer año. Pero no podía ubicar su cara por más que lo intentaba.

Pensó en preguntar a sus compañeros de casa, pero tenía miedo de mostrar _interés_. Sin embargo, aunque no pudiera consultar por ahí sobre la extraña chica de cabello blanco, investigaría quién era. Y allí acabaría su curiosidad.

Seguro que sí.

El resto del curso notó con interés como la _femme fatale_ parecía estar demasiado ocupada para mantener entretenido a su potencial pretendiente. El susodicho respiró aliviado, y se sintió de pronto con más libertad de mirar a la mesa de _Gryffindor_ , al grupete de idiotas que tanto detestaba.

La niña de pelo blanco y ojos de loca resultó ser una tal Luna Lovegood. Ravenclaw. Sin amigos. Y sin importarle en lo más mínimo su vida social.

Lejos de sentirse satisfecha, la mínima necesidad de aquella niña a sentirse adorada por todos generó en Pansy una curiosidad casi malsana.

¿Quién, en su sano juicio, podía ser feliz siendo _un don nadie_? ¡Sobretodo uno al que la gente considera loco de remate!

Luna.

Lunática.

Luna.

0

—Disculpa. ¿Sabías que tienes la cabeza infestada de Nargles? Es de mala educación decirlo así, pero son tantos que pensé que probablemente sientas dolor de cabeza. ¿Estás bien?

Pansy no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando. Allí, en pleno desayuno, un lunes por la mañana cualquiera, Luna(tica) Lovegood estaba de pie, inclinada entre Crabbe y Goyle, mirándola a los ojos con tanta inocencia y preocupación que Pansy se sintió casi enternecida. Casi.

—Yo… —la verdad es que Mamá nunca le había enseñado a cómo responder semejante cosa.

—Es buena idea que tomes un poco de té sin azúcar ni leche. La cafeína los aleja.

Los niños en la mesa de Slytherin se reían por lo bajo, lanzando miradas burlonas a la peculiar muchachita. Pero Pansy sentía de todo menos ganas de reír.

—Sí. Sí, gracias, Luna… —esto lo susurró con tanta delicadeza que sorprendió a más de uno. Luna le sonrió de oreja a oreja y, con un andar tan estrafalario como ella misma, se devolvió a su mesa, ajena a los comentarios groseros e hirientes que se dirigían hacia ella.

Pansy, envuelta entre la todos los susurros y risas, se sintió un tanto apenada por ella, pero reconoció que había que ser muy valiente para andar por la vida siendo tan genuino.

0

—¡Hola, Pansy!

Pansy levantó la mirada de su trabajo de Pociones.

—Ho-hola…

—Disculpa que te moleste, me preguntaba si podrías permitirme el libro que estás ocupando por sólo un momento… —con unos dedos fantasmagóricamente pálidos señaló el texto de tapa oscura que yacía abandonado en una esquina de la mesa— Lo usé hace unas horas para buscar una referencia para un ensayo del profesor Moody y olvidé anotar la bibliografía.

—Sí, sí, claro. Toma…

Luna sonrió y, para sorpresa de la Slytherin, se sentó en frente de ella. Sacó un trozo de pergamino, un tintero y una pluma turquesa y comenzó a anotar.

—Es un texto muy interesante. ¿Sabías que el editor también es responsable de gran parte de los libros de la sección prohibida? Dicen que su esposa fue quien describió por primera vez a los Torposoplos. Decía que su esposo estaba lleno de ellos…

—¿Torposoplos? —Pansy no sabía qué era lo que la fascinaba tanto de esta muchacha tan loca. Pero allí estaba, ansiosa por seguir escuchándola hablar de las criaturas sinsentido en las que creía con tanta vehemencia.

0

—¡Hola, Pansy!

—Hola, Luna…

—¿Me puedo sentar contigo?

—Si no hay más remedio…

Y, con una sonrisa, Luna se sentó al lado de Pansy, ambas bajo la sombra de un sauce llorón a las orillas del Lago Negro.

A estas alturas, Luna ya sabía leer a Pansy y Pansy se había cansado de fingir que no le gustaba Luna.

Aún seducía a los chicos, claro. Mamá decía que, incluso casada, con hijos, nietos, bisnietos, una mujer siempre debía ejercitar sus dones de seducción. _Ese es el verdadero poder, Pansy. La verdadera magia._

Pero lo de Luna era diferente. Pansy se sentía libre de Mamá y de la Pansy que todos esperaban que fuera cuando estaba con Luna. Era como si se pudiera quitar (¡por fin!) una máscara muy gruesa y pesada que ocultaba de todos la Pansy de verdad. La que disfrutaba de ver las mariposas monarca volar y de enterrar los pies en las arenas negras del lago al lado de Hogwarts.

Era libre de aceptar que disfrutaba las conversaciones absurdas, las manos frías y los labios tibios de otra niña.

De una niña única. Tierna como nadie más. Y especial.

Más especial de lo que Pansy sería nunca.

0

—Me haces daño… —un murmullo ahogado.

—¡Cállate, estúpida! —un siseo malicioso.

—Me lastimas, Pansy, por favor… —casi un gemido ya. _¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué apoyas a ese horrendo ser humano?_

—¡Estúpida, calla ya! —un reclamo desesperado. _¡Calla, tonta, calla! ¡No quiero que te lastimen más…! Mejor yo que ellos, ¿no lo ves?_

Un sollozo suave.

Un resoplido fastidiado.

Ojos pálidos, con lágrimas que se reúsan a caer miran fijamente los ojos duros y negros que se reúsan a ceder.

Y de pronto un grito.

—¡¿Cuál es el arma secreta de Dumbledore?!

0

—Luna…

La enfermería estaba completamente oscura y en silencio, por lo que los urgidos murmullos de Pansy hacían eco, como gritos perdidos en una cueva lejana.

—Luna…

Luna tenía los ojos cerrados y el corazón arrugadito. _Vete, por favor. Vete._

—¡Maldición, Luna!

Luna aprieta aún más los ojos. Aprieta los puños. Y el corazón le late rapidito, traidor que es.

—Luna, lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Tú… tú conoces mi situación, Luna. Y sabes lo mucho que te aprecio, ¿verdad?

 _No te creo, no te creo, notecreonotecreo…_ Y el corazón, _pum pum pum pumpumpúm…_

—Luna… —y unos labios rozan una frente pálida y sudorosa.

—¡Déjame! —la voz le sale ronca después de tanto silencio—. Pensé, —carraspea— pensé que eras diferente… Que eras mi amiga…

—¡Lo soy!

—Los amigos no se traicionan así, Pansy.

Y eso fue lo último que se dijeron. Pansy insistió durante un rato más, hasta que sintió las lágrimas invadir su rostro. Pero Luna se mantuvo firme, impasible. Aunque el corazón le latiera a mil y estuviera llorando también.

Fue un ruido en la cama contigua lo que hizo que Pansy se fuera finalmente, trastabillando y ahogando sus sollozos con las manos. Y eso fue lo que hizo que Luna se incorporara por fin, sus ojos y cabellos casi brillando en la oscuridad. Harry, medio dormido, le preguntó si estaba bien, a lo que Luna respondió con un sollozo lastimero.

Harry, niño noble, la abrazó con una ternura que lo dejó pasmado incluso a sí mismo, y la confortó sin palabras. Y con eso, se confortó un poquito él también.

0

Los besos de Draco sabían a wiski de fuego y a desesperación. Sus manos eran muy grandes, muy ásperas, muy calientes. Todo su cuerpo era muy angular. Pero Pansy sólo se dejó hacer y guiar… Él necesitaba distraerse y ella necesitaba olvidar.

O, mejor dicho, _recordar quién era_ y cuál era su labor.

En medio de la guerra, su supervivencia dependería de las alianzas que lograra. Y para una chica como Pansy, eran pocas las formas de hacerse aliados.

0

—¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! —gritó Pansy, desesperada, mientras la profesora Carrow arrastraba por el pelo a Luna al interior de un salón vacío.

Lo que la gente escuchaba era un cántico de burla y de regocijo: la hija de un mortífago celebrando la tortura a una maga de sangre impura.

Lo que Luna escuchaba era el palpitar de su corazón, el ruido de su respiración agitada, el sonido de su túnica arrastrándose en el suelo y el retumbar de las zancadas de la maestra por el pasillo.

Lo que Pansy luchaba por expresar era el profundo dolor que sentía por ella, por Luna y por los sueños y deseos que las elecciones de los adultos les arrancaron de tajo.

0

Los besos de Draco eran de otra.

Los besos de Luna eran de otro.

Y Pansy no era de nadie más que de sí misma.

La guerra acabó con todos los planes de Mamá. ¿Quién se quiere casar con una mujer desfigurada? Pero el final de la vida que le habían enseñado a construir había traído consigo el nacimiento de la vida nueva que Pansy (y solo Pansy) debía y podría crear para sí misma.

Y con la incertidumbre de no saber qué sería de ella llegó la sensación de libertad que, ahora entendía, hacía que la gente luchara contra Magos Tenebrosos y contra prejuicios impuestos por la sociedad.

¿Quién sabe? Tal vez algún día tendría el coraje de escribirle a Luna las palabras que se le atragantaron en la garganta durante tantas tardes que compartieron, a escondidas de todos, en los rincones abandonados de aquel castillo en Escocia.


End file.
